Finding Aizawa
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Let me enlighten you about a game the 1-A Students call ‘Finding Aizawa’ where they'll have to find where their homeroom teacher is sleeping at breaks. Different day, different place.


**A/N:** Aaaaand I'm back with a crackfic (kinda)... Welp, whatever. I do hope you enjoy the read!

 **Warning:** Author is bad at updates!! (I'll probably never even update this)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BnHA!!

* * *

 **= When in doubt, look under the sofa =**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at UA.

No dangerous villain attacks, no exciting tournaments, no mind boggling tests, just a simple ordinary day to enjoy.

Taking advantage of this peace was a group of bored students who formed a semicircle on the ground, a collection of food could be found on the space they surrounded. Outside of this semicircle were four people: one hero-in-training was leaning against a strong tree behind the group, another two strong-looking male doing the same action but against the building with only a short distance from them, and a single male making exaggerated poses on the said building's reflection.

"They're taking a while today," Jirou said as she played with one of her extended earlobes. She was sitting on the grass beside Yaoyorozu with her arm resting on one of her knees. Unlike her, the black beauty on her right was sitting with her thighs together on the ground.

"Yeah. The cake is starting to melt too," Satou — who was at the center of their formation, just on Yaoyorozu's right — supplied as he sadly looked down at the vanilla flavoured dessert inside a thin carton box with a transparent lid.

"You wouldn't have something to worry about if you brought normal snacks like everyone else," Sero pointed out as he took note of all the boxed and sachet snacks surrounding the cake. From where he was standing — just behind Satou where he stood leaning against the tree — he could clearly see how the other male's treat was entirely different from the others. A sound of a slap distracted Sero as he stared on his right where Tsuyu and Mineta was sitting on the ground. He immediately dismissed it as he tried not to think about what made Tsuyu attack the violet-haired — specified by her tongue stuck at the short man's face.

"I didn't have time to buy one," Satou defended with a slump of his shoulders. Midoriya, who was sitting in a timid indian sit, smiled awkwardly as he heard the answer of the teen on his left. Uraraka, however, chuckled lightly as she rested her left elbow on Midoriya's shoulder.

"A cupcake would have sufficed," Iida commented with some quick waves of his arms as he considered how even three people wouldn't be able to finish the cake before the break is over. He saw how Shouji — who joined him in leaning against the building — nodded at his idea and was pleased at the appreciation.

"That's right! That's right!!" Hagakure chimed from her seat at Jirou's other side. Her a-little-less-than-violent flailing made Kouda — who was sitting at the other end of the formation, exactly opposite to her — waved his arms, probably trying to get her attention on her manners while in her uniform. Kirishima, who was sitting on her back, however, leaned back, alarmed at the invisible girl's sudden movement.

Content silence came between them as they stared expectantly at the wide space, waiting for the competitors they put tabs on to run towards them with good results.

Despite being in campus, there weren't much people to be seen. Which would mean that the purpose of them being there was fulfilled. It was a place hidden from sight, teachers included. A place where they could do whatever they wanted without getting into trouble. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to know the existence of that small space between a building and a part of the UA gate. Not even Aizawa, who was always found hiding on the most delirious of places, would be able to point out their new headquarters. Then again, the guy had an awesome observation skill; maybe he knew but just didn't really care where they'd be at break time.

After another silence, hurrying footsteps were heard and a familiar ashen blond showed himself from the corner of the building.

"Take that, you bastards!!" Bakugou shouted as he slammed a piece of paper in front of the seated group. The paper was slightly crumpled with a little hint of a burn mark. The printed 'Peppermint' on it was easily readable.

"Gaah!! I almost got it!!" Ashido cried out as she slumped behind Bakugou, tearing the paper on her hands.

"As expected, Bakugou reigns again," Tokoyami sighed as Dark Shadow slid yet another piece of white paper from his person.

"And that's that," Ojiro said landing from up the tree, surprising everyone except for Todoroki, Shouji, and Aoyama — or maybe the blond wasn't an exception, no one could really tell.

"Last again?!" Denki exclaimed from behind the tree as he caught a glimpse of his other four classmates.

"I knew it!! My bro will never let me down!" Kirishima cheered, almost hugging a grumbling Bakugou. He stopped on his tracks as he heard some crackling, getting his attention to gather their prize instead. Yet before Kirishima could, Todoroki blocked his way with his extended right hand.

"He had to show the picture first," came the monotoned clarification of the fire and ice quirked teen.

Without a moment's pause, Bakugou came face-to-face with Todoroki — a little too close to be called friendly — with a snarl and a show of the contents of his phone in hand.

Todoroki shifted his sight on the zoomed picture of a sleeping Aizawa dressed with his golden yellow sleeping bag. Even with the surrounding being unusually dark, Todoroki could clearly read the word 'Peppermint' beside where his shoulder probably was. Yet despite it all, Todoroki was unconvinced.

"That's only from the shoulders up. One of the rules states that it has to be his whole body," the unfaltered Todoki said without changing his expression.

Everyone watched the two with caution. Instead of a shouting-cursing Bakugou that they expected to see, they were baffled to meet an irritated-turning-to-smug version of himself.

"Flip it to the next, half n' half," Bakugou growled as his eye twitched.

With a hint of a frown, Todoroki slid to the next picture to see a brown sofa. Confusion reached him first before being able to see the golden lump near its feet.

"Is this accepted?" Todoroki turned around to meet Yaoyorozu's gaze as he showed her the 'evidence.' The rest of the group crowded her as they peeked at the smartphone.

"Well, I did the same thing," Ojiro supplied with a shrug, making the others look at him and the phone that he showed.

Momo shared gazes with the class then Iida. They gave her a nod of approval and a robotic, "It is accepted," from Iida himself.

"Congrats, bro!! Now, give us our prize!!" Kirishima chimed in what he call a manly manner as he put the sweets in a paper bag.

"I-I also… bet for Kacchan…"

Everyone turned their heads to Midoriya who was shyly holding his palm up to face them.

"You did?!" Uraraka exclaimed scandalized.

With that, a vein successfully popped on Bakugou's head as he stepped closer to the green-haired. "I don't need your support, yah nerd!!"

Uraraka stood protectively in front of Midoriya as Kirishima tried to calm his 'bro' down.

"Let me go and give him his share, weird-haired!" Bakugou ordered Kirishima as the red-haired grinned at Midoriya widely.

"You can have first pick!" Kirishima said happily.

Midoriya simply uttured a, "Thanks, Kirishima," in appreciation.

"No way you're getting the cake!!" Bakugou thundered, making Midoriya flinch.

After a few seconds of taking his goods, the group proceeded to the cafeteria where they'd finally have their lunch.

* * *

"What exactly are these young ones up to?" A man asked no one in particular as he watched the retreating figures of the 1-A students from behind the very building they were leaning on earlier.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

* * *

 **= End of Chapter I =**

* * *

 **A/N:** You'll know about the reason why they started this game somewhere down the line as well as who started it. And oho~ look at that.. we have a spy. I think you already know who he is.


End file.
